The invention relates to building construction, and more particularly to precast modular buildings.
Most modular housing is in the form of wood frame houses make from prefabricated wall panels, frames, and trusses. A major disadvantage of this type of housing is that the wall panels, frames, and trusses must be constructed with extreme precision in order to ensure the pieces fit together properly on-site.
Prefabricated concrete panels have also been used to provide a modular building. However, many modular homes made of concrete panels utilize either flat concrete roofs or non-concrete roofs.